Love Into The Light
by Eogrus
Summary: Where enlightment leads to passion


Laney was writing lyrics for Grojband. She was tired of having Core being a parasitical dumbass, so even though she loved him very much she decided to take matters in her own hands.

"Hey Lanes, what you doin ?" said Kon, stupidly.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PSYCHO PERV!" Laney said, grabbing a metal pipe and viciously striking at Kon s head with it. She then darted a pen at his eye.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH, MY EYE!" Kon screamed in pain as the blue pen s pink ink infected his eye.

Laney considered cutting his legs off with a chainsaw she had under the desk, but she sighed in relief as the ink had it s effect. Kon s eye inflated until it was twice larger. It s veins and other blood vessels almost completly convered the sclera, while the pierced iris was now a very bloody pink. The vitreous humour was oozing from both the iris wound and from the now dislocated lenses, filled with ink and what seemed to be pus. As the tears run down his face, the skin was first irritated, then started to melt off and leave a necrotic trail behind. Kon started to scream and run around more intensely, breaking down everything in Laney s room. Just as his lips were starting to melt, he smashed his hand against a lamp, ending up with both countless shards in his hand as well as third degree burns. He fell down, and tripped on Laney s chainsaw, accidently activating it. Must to his chagrin, the vicious blade cut across his calf, destroying his leg muscles and even cutting through the bone, until the leg was completly severed in just a minute. Then it cut through his genitals, dividing the testes and cuting through the penis in a diagonal angle, before going up his torso. It surprisingly only grazed through the backone, but his guts were done for, and he fainted from the blood loss. He died before the blade was liberated through his chest, leaving the body in a 30 degree angle on his left pectoral muscles.

Laney was masturbating furiously to the carnage, but karma got to her as the chainsaw climbed the bed and cut off her feet. As the chainsaw also divided the bed in two, she fell forward, exposing her belly to the chainsaw, which cut along her diaphragma. With her torso divided, she only had a few minutes to witness her severe intestines spew shit everywhere before the chainsaw turned around and cut through her head.

Afterwards, the chainsaw kept cutting through both Laney s and Kon s remains until they were bloody pulp and meat butterflies, before leaving her room by cutting through the wall. The chainsaw kept cutting around in the street, passing through a lamp post - which collapsed, the lamp hitting the Mayor s head, the shards digging deep through his skull into the brain, cutting through the neocortex. As if that wasn t bad enough, the hat was on fire, which not only burned away his scapel, it also heated the shards, and so the almost catatonic Mayor was rendered an irrational being, spasming erratically and running around without rhyme or motive. A dog bit into his calf whilst he was still running energetically, and eventually both were hit by a car and died as it went at such a velocity that all their bones were fractured and their flesh and organs ripped.  
Said car, of a pink hue, became blood red.

"Ugh, stupid fucking Mayor" said Trina, as if the dead man and dog were just pigeon crap on her car, "Like, Nick totally won t go out with me if ths car looks like 9/11!"

Then Trina looked at the dog s rigor mortis-fied penis, and grinned evilly. She always wanted to torment Mina, so what better way than to sodomise her with a dead dog penis?

"Mina, get back here!"

"Y-yes Trina?" said poor Mina.

Before she could reply, Trina punched her face, breaking her glasses and blinding her in the right eye, as the sum of all the glass in that lenses destroyed it. Before Mina even registered the pain Trina karate-chopped her into the ground.

But just as that happened, the chainsaw returned and severed Trina s heel tendons, making her fall ass on. Her legs fell right into the blade, and they were quickly severed. The chainsaw kept it s course, cutting away into Nick Mallory s house.

"NOOOO!" Trina cried, "My legs and my love are gone! Mina, you stupid cunt, take me to the hospital!"

Mina got up, sobbing as she was blinded in her right eye and it still hurt especially when a shard was embeded in a socket. But just as she got up, she saw how much taller she was than Trina. A surge of power runned through her, and she grinned evilly.

"Now it s my turn to show who s the boss here, Trina."

She then noticed the still erect dog penis, and she grabbed it and the dog. She then placed the dog on Trina s head, mimicking a hump.

"Oh my fucking God! No, please Mina I beg of you!"

"Did you say "fucking"? Cos the dog s really into it!"

With one smooth move, Mina then shoved the dog s cock up Trina s right eye! The head quickly utterly smashed it, bursting into blood and vitreous humor everywhere as Trina screamed on top of her lungs. Mina entertained herself skull fucking Trina s eye socket, before deciding to apply more pressure. Trina screamed even more intensely in agony as the socket ruptured, the penis following the eye nerve path up the brain. Large chunks of the skull fractured open, her temporal muscles ripped off and only the skin was left holding them together. Mina pulled off, and then delivered a final stroke, punching the dog penis all the way into Trina s brain, the right part of her skull basically exploding, the skin ripping off and allowing muscle, skull fragments and even pieces of the brain fall off.

A torrent of cum emerged from the dog s penis, flooding Trina s brain and casquading off alongside the blood. Trina s last sensation was the humiliation of the cum, as afterwards she was clinically braindead. A torrent of shit soiled her underwear and flowed down the street, filled with eldritch faces and evil presences, as if all her emotions and evil bottled up flowed off in that turd current.

Mina felt triumphant. A surge of joy and freedom coursed through her veins. She was free at last! There was no more denying violating bitch to destroy her spirit and soul!

"From now on, I vow to be a good person. No more messing with Grojband!"

Unfortunately for her, the chainsaw had cut into Nick Mallory s personal cannon, and was projected through the air in her direction. It cut through Mina s thoraxic cage, stabbing her through the heart and breasts. The force was enough to project Mina alongside it into a tree. Mina s cracked remaining lenses crashed into her eye just as the impact into the tree broke her nose and jaws, leaving her deaf and senseless. Gravity pulled the chainsaw downwards, and Mina s last minutes were lived in an agonising torment as the rotating blade cut through her abdomen, exiting the body by cutting down through her genitals in a zig zagging way, utterly destroying the ovaries, uterus and vagina. She fell off dead just as the chainsaw left her body.

Kin marvelled at this creation. It was a revolutinary invention, a matter-maker, a machine that violated the laws of thermodynamics and made food out of thin air. Starvation would end at last, and what better way of applying this than to make delicious, creamy cheese out of the thin air? He pressed a pink button, rotated a wheel into a milk-based area, and voila! The cheese tasted so good that he even had an erection as he tasted it.

Alas, his pleasure was short lived, as an unlikely antagonist attacked. Trina s diarrhea, infused with all her demonic strength, erupted from the sewers, assimilating all other shit as well as a news reporter. It flooded into Kin s house in a brown tsunami, destroying the machine beyong salvation and assimilatingKin s cheese, that quickly was converted as if it had been digsted by a human being with cholera. Kin was not only distraught by all of this, but screamed as his skin began to melt and be digested by the malevolent turd, melting off completly, quickly explosing the muscle beneath. His penis ejaculated viciously, before bubbling and redenning, the flesh melting in all directions, dissolving in a bloody paste slowly and painfully. As the shit entered the system, necrosis began to spread: first, his melting relics of a penis became black and basically dissolved into nothingness, whilst the shit water entered through the exposed urethra into his testicles and bladded, both organs also blackening and dissolving into a brown substance not that different from the shit, and the sorrounding organs quickly met the same fate. The muscle fibers also blackened and shrivelled, becoming what basically resembled jerky, oozing a noxious yellow pus. The blood, erupting at various places from the dissolution all around it, was now purple in colour, filled with a blubber of pus that closed off countless blood vessels, making them explode. In just a matter of ten minutes, bones were exposed everywhere as Kin s body was dissolved by the necrosis and the shit. Only his head, still held above water, remained intact, screaming in agony.

As the dissolution continued, the pain went to numbness, right as the heart was completly dissolved. Unfortunately, the head couldnt be held above shit anymore, and it feel, the eyes exploding violently as they went violently into the diarrhea. The faeces quickly went up his optical canals, and filled the blind brain. Kin died witnessing a final picture, an evil grin of a shit-formed Trina with teeth made of black turds and a tongue made of the sickest yellow faeces. Her mouth took a bite of Kin s hippocampus, and then he died, just as his faced was melted down to bone.

The bones eventually were converted into more diarrhea, and the evil brown tide left the building, so completly that it only left behind a few bacterial mats. You d be forgiven for not noticing that Kin s house was covered in shit at some point. The shit-tide went down into the sewers, laughing evilly, waiting for it s next victim

As he returned from his bird watching in the forest, Nick Mallory was surprised to see his house completly and utterly wrecked. The chainsaw had cut just about everything: the walls, the floor, the utensils, the kitchen, the bathroom, the pumping, the beds, and the parents bodies. Nick didn t bother to contain his sobbing, his throat forcing the grief upwards into his face, tears running down his eyes. Then an alarm clicked in his brain: his brother!

"MICK!" Nick shouted franticly as he inspected all around the garden and the house s remains desesperately, hoping that his sibling wasn t there.

Alas, he was, by the broken remains of his room. His was was viciously lacerated, each limb divided in three parts - with the exception of his right arm, which was still relatively intact, though crushed in the upper arm, perhaps due to fallen debris? -, his torso cut from the crotch to the right flank in a way that resembles a question mark, his left testicle still hanging while the rest of his genitals had fallen to the ground, his opened guts still oozing blood and digested substances, his ribcage s contents revealed, his lower cut cut from the rest of the face.

Nick kneeled down by his brother s remains, hugging his corpse as he cried, pieces obviously falling off as he held on to them. No more tears run down his face, as his tearducts commited suicide - they were overworked and underpaid, so -, but his grief felt like genuine outer space void within him.

He gently laid his brother s remains, dug a small hole with broken pieces of his room s wall, and buried said remains. A small gravestone made from said room fragments was placed over the earthly coffin, with The best brother someone could have ever asked for written beneath Mick Mallory s name.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Corey asked, failing to receive any response from his friends.

He wondered outside, and gasped: all of Peaceville, except his house for some reason, was completly destroyed, all houses cut by the chainsaw or flooded by Trina, and all the inhabittants, men, women, dogs, birds and children alike, were either gruesomely mutilated by the chainsaw, or melted and dissolved by Trina. Corey panicked, rushing to Lane s house, and found her and Kon s remains, now rotting in a blackened and greenish visage, oozing milkish substances and smelling awfully.

Corey fell to his knees, barfing torrents whilst crying in the void of giref, a combination that did wonders to his vocal cordes. Not that it mattered much anyways, as his dream band was gone. He kept barfing and crying until his tomach was empty and his tearducts dry, until he was left only with hugging himself in a fetal position and sobbing.

Suddenly, Corey felt manly hands passing softly through his hair. It was Nick, his eyes equally as red from crying, yet with a sympathetic smile. Corey rose and hugged him, and was hugged back.

"T-thanks, bud" muttered a weak, still sobbing Corey.

"Don t mention it. Nick Mallory also lost loved ones today."

"Oh."

"At least we still have each other."

Corey looked slowly above, staring at Nick s wonderful black eyes, radiating pleasant darkness like the night sky. Nick s understanding smile was all left to make Corey understand why his sister was obsessed with the guy. In one gulp of courage, he rose, his lips touching the surprised Nick lips. The barriers were destroyed, and both boys embraced themselves in their unconditional love and passion, their tongues wrestling in egalitarian dominance. Nick leveled a hand to Corey s hair, passing his left hand through the soft blue keratin while another limb kept the boy close to his body. Their faces collided like India against Asia, in a loveful ballet of primal desires.

The duo s mutual passion was on each other, their tongues as deep as the throat, refusing to let go. Eventually, Nick s hand slided downwards, grabbing Corey s ass, and the need for that desire began. Both boys removed their shirts hastily, exposing their sweatful torsos of much repressful lusts. Nick began licking Corey s neck tenderly, producing moans from the younger boy. He then licked and kissed his way downward, teasing the nipples, teasing the navel where much sweat was pooling, teasing the exposed skin just above the pant-covered crotch.

While that was happening, Tina was fighting against the chainsaw. The evil diarrhea Apep used her watery nature to try to corrupt the fiery metal, but the chainsaw cut at the time of light, cackling maniacly in a language of evil golden photons. Brown infectful water corroded, bright white metal evaporated. It was a morbid display of the Yin and Yang, one that has brought destruction to Peaceville in it s carcinogenic insanity.

Then the evil pair noticed the romantic pair of much Eros and desire.

"WHAT? MY BROTHER WILL NOT FAGGOT MY BISHOUNEN OF DESIREFUL SUNLIGHT!"

Tina spread her shit tentacles, tendrils of evil brown nastiness, but the chainsaw cut them! It will not let this enemy of shitty darkness fuck up the object of future lust! Chainsaw was also madly in lust with Nick, and it will be the one to fuck him and Corey! It sped up it s rotating blades until it was radiating a light brighter than the whore stars of Scorpio, a light so bright that the Moon reflected it across the world and thousands became blind or had their flesh completly melted off in carcinogenic radiation. It deleivered a lethal blow at Tina s shitty heart, but the evil abominatory harlot was not over yet! She summoned dark pits from the blackest black holes and damp vaginas sucked up the light and the hymens of all women in the galaxy, trying to subdue her evil enemy with the entropy of Apophis! But chainsaw kept rotating, rotating it s blades until the very atoms were severed and temporal portals were opened to ther dimensions, bringing forth alternate reality pterosaurs, khemetic people, mastodons and nija-pirates of lustful greed.

"Look, tender lads to fuck!" shouted the evil ninja-pirate-azhdarchid-mastodon-priest-of-Aten Kimiko Ragnarsson Zhejiangopterus Mammut Tutankhaten.

The evil creatures all rushed towards Nick and Corey, their devil cocks of humongous warts and pitiful absesses oozing cancric semen, fertilising the earth and bearing mutant abominations of typhonic insanity. They in turn turned on their fathers and raped them with their assimilatory tentacles, melting their flesh off and adding their biomass to their demonic own. Only Kimiko Ragnarsson Zhejiangopterus Mammut Tutankhaten survived, thanks to the glory of the desesperate sun disc - who too lusted after the boys, and possessed his priest so he could fuck them -, burning the mutants in a glorious shower of divine golden light, which in turn powered the chainsaw, who stroke out a deadly blow to it s nemesis while cackling like a madman, driving thousands of human beings to madness and catatonia.

Corey and Nick noticed not any of this. Corey was lying on his back on the now blood covered grass, while his lover was above him, sucking each other s cocks in loveful abandon. Nick s cock was big, which was hard for Corey to swallow, but he licked the shaft and played with the foreskin, licking also the mouthful balls with much pleasure, the wonderful musk of love flowing through his nostrils as he savoure the massive nuts. Nick in turn was obviously about to suck and deep throat Corey s smaller adolescent cock, and at some point he raised his younger lover s legs, now primarily rimming the nubile pink anus.

This turned on Kimiko Ragnarsson Zhejiangopterus Mammut Tutankhaten immensely, so the wonderous pterosaur-elephant of adventurous occupational titles stepped in gently. He placed his well endowed, perfect - unlike the other evil beings, his cock was purified by the sun god Aten - penis before Core s anus and Nick s face, his sunlight-infused semen coating both boys, running softly from Nick s nose and mouth into Corey s ass. Both boys thought the beast strange, but cared not as they were consumed by love, and love is nothing but altruistic. Kimiko Ragnarsson Zhejiangopterus Mammut Tutankhaten s cock was licked by Nick s soft tongue, savouring the divine cum, before it was guided to Corey s ass. In spite of it s size, it slide in perfectly, with nothing but the pleasurable moans of the boy. Nick turned around, laying alongside Corey in the grass, kissing the moaning boy, reassuring him with loveful whispers. Both boys never felt so satisfied and happy in their entire lives. Nick rose again, and moved in front of Corey, allowing the younger boy to blowjob him. The moaning Nick then descended his torso forwards, and resumed once again to suck his lover s young manhood.

Meanwhile, a desesperate Trina was throwing dark shitty tentacles in all directions, desesperately trying to murder her sibling and rape her se toy, but the chainsaw infuriatingly prevented her from doing so!

"Desist, whoreful mass of turd!" said the chainsaw in a madman s voice, like John DiMaggio, "You will not interrupt the marinating of their youthful anuses for my ROTATING METAL PENIS!"

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" moaned Trina like rapeful koala.

Their ballet of destruction continued unimpeeded, tentacles of darkness destroyed by carcinogenic light, only to be reborn again. In truthfulness, it was simply the chainsaw cackling like a maniac and ripping and cutting Trina, the joke being on her pathetic futile attempts. But Trina was cunning! She knew the chainsaw would be wearing down soon, those reality cutting blades slowly dismantling the metallic abomination, soon to be left too tired from operating, soon too inert to even be worth paying attention to!

Meanwhile, Kimiko Ragnarsson Zhejiangopterus Mammut Tutankhaten withrew from Corey s ass, and penetrated Nick s. Corey in turn placed his lover s cock in his own ass, and the both fucking partners gently thrusted their hips, allowing the moans to be only from pleasure, enever pain. Corey orgasmed first, cumming on the grass, while Nick came soon after in his love s ass. Kimiko Ragnarsson Zhejiangopterus Mammut Tutankhaten held a little longer, withrew, placed both boys in front of him and cummed gallons on their open mouths and faces, coating their skin with much sunlight infused divine crotch cream.

And just in the nick (geddit) of time, as the chainsaw violently exploded, allowing Trina her evil plans!

"Quick boys, channel the khemetic chants within the flavour of the sperm!" said Kimiko Ragnarsson Zhejiangopterus Mammut Tutakhaten.

And so they did, and the divine light of Aten burned away the evil watery poo of shadowful Apophis, erasing Trina s ka from all realities! Katrina the evil whore of pink hair ceased from existence, only the evil memories of her persisting. Ate s light continued to flow, and all of Peaceville was restroed, all buildings rebulding, all bodies repaired, except Kin s, who was forever assimilated by Trina, and therefore not worth saving. Laney, Kon, Mina, everyone else got alive again! The world was saved, all thanks to the love of Corey, Nick and Kimiko Ragnarsson Zhejiangopterus Mammut Tutankhaten!

"It is time for me to go" said the ninja-pirate-pterosaur-elephantine priest of the Sun, "I shall forever be in your dreams, but I must return."

"We will always remember you" Corey, giving him a goodbye kiss before he left through the dimensional portal.

"You know guys, today we ve learned a very important lesson. It s not about fame, it s not about wealth, it s not even things like ambition or morality. It s the love that powers all things that truly matters, and that is why the human condition is worth saving" said Corey philosophically.

Everyone agreed, and they went off to create new lyrics, with Nick and Mina now members of Grojband. They no longer needed Trina s diary, for they knew the love inside their hearts was the biggest source of originality of all. 


End file.
